Tread elements having external nosings and moldings or the like are known. Unfortunately, securing them by means of a few screws to the tread element is inadequate in the long term for the rough operating conditions to which they are subjected, and breakages of nosings or the jamming of nosings between relatively moving parts of a moving pavement or an escalator cause unwanted disturbances in operation.
It is known to use so-called compact tread elements, i.e., unitary die cast tread elements typically made of aluminum alloys. These are stronger and lighter than composite tread elements but have the disadvantage of requiring replacement of the entire tread element in the event of damage to the ribbing on the outside edges of the tread surface which is a relatively elaborate and expensive operation.